There Are Ways to Enjoy Winter
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Estellise shows Yuri that there are ways to make colds a little more manageable if you know what to do. Light Yuri/Estelle.
1. Damn Cold, It Made Me Sick

Hey there! Ex-Shark-Virute-005 here with another Tales of Vesperia fic. Seeing that it's nearly winter where I'm from I decided to write a cute little winter related fic. Other than it's a post game fic, I don't have much else to say. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or the characters. If I did Karol's default outfit would be the girly outfit with the small pipe attachment (I'm sorry it's amusing).

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter One: Damn Cold, It Made Me Sick

Repede knew that something was not quite right about his human companion from the moment he laid his eye on him. First of all it was much later than the human normally woke up. Secondly, he wasn't responding to the nudging and whining.

Repede whined a bit more then left the room in search of someone who could help his human friend. He knew that he would not be able to help his human friend, so he set out to find someone who could.

* * *

Estellise was taking her normal morning walk around Zaphias. It was rather cold that morning and many of the residents were wearing thick jackets to keep warm. She wandered into the lower quarter. She had grown to know many of the residents who lived there thanks to Yuri.

"Good morning Hanks!" She called.

"Ah good morning Miss. Estelle," Hanks greeted, "Taking your usual walk I see."

"Of course," Estellise said.

"Sometimes I wish Yuri was more like you," Hanks said glancing up at Yuri's bedroom window, "This time of year he won't show his face until midday."

Estellise giggled, "He just doesn't like the cold very much," She said.

Before Hanks could reply to what Estellise had said there was a loud bark and Repede ran over to them.

"There's the dog," Hanks said, "Now where's the boy?"

Repede whined and tugged at the front of Estellise's jacket, "What's wrong Repede?" She asked as the dog started to drag her towards the inn, "I'm sorry Hanks Repede wants me to go with him apparently. Have a nice day!"

"You too Miss. Estelle," Hanks said, "Don't let Yuri give you too much trouble."

"Repede, stop pulling!" She said, "You never paid any attention when I was traveling with Yuri and now all of a sudden you start dragging me everywhere. Where are we going?" The dog looked up towards Yuri's window, "You want me to go to Yuri's room?" She asked. Repede barked, "Alright let's go."

* * *

Yuri was still asleep when Estellise and Repede entered the room. Repede walked over to the bed nudged Yuri then whined.

"He's just asleep Repede," Estellise said.

Repede huffed in annoyance and continued whining. It was crucial that the pink-haired human understand that there was something wrong with Yuri. She needed to help him!

"Do you think that there's something wrong with him?" Estellise asked somehow understanding what the dog was trying to tell her.

Repede huffed again. The human needed to understand, to help Yuri.

Estellise took a closer look at Yuri and noticed that his face was a little bit flushed and seemed clammy. She frowned as she put her hand to Yuri's forehead, "He's a little warm," She said, "Thank you Repede."

"Ugh…Estelle…" Yuri muttered as he coughed a bit and opened his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Estellise said, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you kinda did…"

"I'm sorry," Estellise said, "I was taking my usual walk and Repede dragged me here."

"I see…ugh…" Yuri attempted to sit up but he was met by a wave of lightheadedness, "What the hell…?"

"Lie down," Estellise said as she eased Yuri against the bed again, "You're running a fever."

"I'm sick?" Yuri asked, "No wonder I feel like crap…ugh…dammit…"

"What's wrong?"

"There's a guild meeting in Danghrest today," Yuri said, "Judi's supposed to pick us up in an hour."

"Well, we're not going," Estellise said, "You need to rest and someone needs to take care of you."

"You don' have to stay here," Yuri said, "I can fend for myself."

"Not with that fever you can't," Estellise said, "You shouldn't be up and about when you're sick. Are you hungry?"

"No," Yuri said, "I'm gonna sleep some more."

"Okay," Estellise said, "Sleep well." She turned to Repede, "You're a very smart dog Repede. I'm going to get some ice for his head. I'll be back in a little bit."

Repede nodded a bit and Estellise left the room.

* * *

Rita Mordio was not happy when she was the only one who showed up at the gate in the public quarter of Zaphias.

"_Judith's gonna be here any minute now," _She thought, _"Where the hell are Yuri and Estelle?"_ She sighed, "Alright Yuri," She said, "I know it's cold but really? You can't stay in bed all day."

"Oh, you're the only one here today?" Judith said as she walked over to the mage.

"Looks like it," Rita said.

"Do you think we should wait for them?" Judith asked.

"I wouldn't," Rita said, "I would just leave if I were you."

"We should at least stop by their homes," Judith said, "Maybe they've forgotten?"

"I doubt it but whatever," Rita sighed, "However, _you're _going to the Royal quarter for Estelle, I hate that place."

"Okay," Judith said, "I'll get Estelle and you go get Yuri."

"Fine," Rita said.

* * *

Judith walked up to the guard standing watch at the castle. "Excuse me kind sir," She said.

"Y-yes…?" The guard stuttered clearly head over heels for the Krytian woman, "C-can I help you…?"

"I was just wondering if you knew if Lady Estellise is home," Judith asked.

"No," The guard said, "She stepped out a while ago and hasn't gotten home yet. Do you want me to leave a message?"

"Tell her that Judith stopped by," Judith said, "Thank you kind sir."

"Y-you're welcome…"

* * *

Rita walked up to Yuri's room and knocked on the door. When there was no response she knocked a bit louder.

"Come on!" She yelled, "Open the damn door!" When there was still no response she took the liberty to let herself in, _"Yuri should lock his door every once and a while." _She thought. When she entered the room she found that Yuri was still asleep, "Come on you lazy-ass, get up!"

Yuri turned on his side so that his back was facing Rita, "Go away Rita…" Yuri mumbled, "I'm…"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses Yuri Lowell!" Rita yelled wishing that she still had her blastia so she could set Yuri's bed on fire, "I'm gonna give you five seconds to get out of bed okay? Five…four…three…two…one…You're time is up! Either get out of bed yourself or I _will _drag you from your bed myself!"

"Rita please…" Yuri moaned, "Just let me sleep! I'm…"

"Fine!" Rita yelled as she opened the door, "Good bye!" With that she slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Sick…" Yuri moaned as he tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh no luck?" Judith asked.

"Yuri didn't want to get his lazy ass out of bed," Rita said, "God I wish I could still use my magic to its full potential, I would have set his bed on fire!"

"Should we just get going then?" Judith said, "Estelle wasn't at the castle."

"I would," Rita said, "They can deal with the consequences for not showing up."

"Okay," Judith said, "Although it is rather odd for Yuri to rather stay in bed then come to a meeting…perhaps he's not feeling well?"

"Whatever," Rita said, "I just think he's being lazy."

"Shall we go?"

* * *

When Estellise reentered the room she found that Yuri was lying awake.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep," She said.

"I was," Yuri said, "But Rita saw to that."

"Rita was here?" Estellise asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, "She was yelling and screaming and you know, just being Rita."

"Oh I see," Estellise said, "I brought you a little something to eat."

Yuri gulped, "Uh Estelle…" He started, "You know your cooking's not exactly…"

"What are you trying to say?" Estellise said.

"Well, I'm saying that whenever you cooked there was a fifty percent chance of it being inedible," Yuri said, "Are you sure it's not going to make me sicker?"

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" Estellise exclaimed.

"No," Yuri said, "The stuff you managed to cook right was really good. But when I'm sick, I just can't take any chances. My stomach won't take well to poorly prepared food today."

"I'm insulted Yuri Lowell!" Estellise whined, "But the woman downstairs said that it was cooked very well."

Yuri sighed, "If you say so," He said, "But I'm warning you, if I end up throwing it up later you _are _going to clean it."

"Fine," Estellise said as Yuri sat up, "So what did Rita want?"

"She wanted me to get outta bed," Yuri said.

"I see," Estellise said, "We're just going to have to explain what happened at the next meeting. I'm sure they'll understand." She sighed when she noticed that Yuri still hadn't touched the soup, "You really should eat."

"Fine, fine," Yuri said as he took a small sip of the soup, "Alright, you've proved me wrong, it's not half bad."

"You see!" Estellise exclaimed, "I _can _cook!"

"Sorry," Yuri said, "I'm just used to having to choke down Flynn's terrible cooking when I'm sick like this."

"Flynn can't cook?" Estellise asked.

"He can cook about as well as I can use magic," Yuri said as he coughed a bit, "I would always end up so much sicker whenever Flynn took care of me. I'd either pass out from not eating or I'd end up almost puking my guts out because I ate what he gave me."

"He tried his best," Estellise said.

"Yeah," Yuri said as he yawned, "He tried his best to kill me. Well, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna get some sleep. You're on Rita Mordio lookout."

"Okay," Estellise said, "Sleep well."

* * *

"Rita, Judith!" Karol called as the two entered Danghrest, "Hey, where are Yuri and Estelle?"

"Well," Rita said, "We couldn't find Estelle and Yuri wouldn't get his lazy ass out of bed."

Karol frowned, "Dammit Yuri," He said, "You _know _I'm not good at coming up with punishments!"

"Perhaps after our meeting we can head to Zaphias," Judith said, "So we can find out why Yuri and Estelle aren't here. Something must be up."

"You're right," Karol said, "Yuri and Estelle wouldn't miss a meeting unless there was a really good reason."

"Well," Rita said, "It's freezing in Zaphias this time of year. I think the reason why Yuri didn't show is because he didn't feel like going out in the cold."

"He may have come down with something," Judith said.

"You think Yuri might be sick?" Rita said, "You're not covering for him are you?"

"No, not at all." Judith said, "I'm not very good at lying. Poor Yuri was rather lethargic when I visited him yesterday."

"You were visitin' Yuri yesterday?" Raven asked flabbergasted, "You're cheatin' on ol' Raven? What were ya doin' with Yuri anyway?"

"We went out for a "drink,"" Judith said, "Although neither of us had any alcohol so we went out for milkshakes instead, _as friends_."

"Oh good," Raven said, "You had me scared for a second there."

"But I don't see why you're so concerned," Judith said, "Seeing that we're not dating."

"Judith darlin', you're killin' me here," Raven said as he hung his head, "So anyway, do continue with your little story."

"Well," Judith said, "Poor Yuri was so tired, he just couldn't seem finish the milkshake he ordered. He ended up leaving early mentioning something about having a killer headache. He was quite pale as well and I nearly followed him back to his apartment. But he assured me that he was fine. It really wouldn't surprise me if he went straight to bed after that."

"Yuri was unable to finish something sweet?" Raven asked, "Now _that's _a reason for concern. We really should head to Zaphias."

"What should we do about the meeting?" Karol asked.

"What do you mean, what should we do about the meeting!" Rita exclaimed, "_You're _the boss!"

"I know but…" Karol started, "Yuri's always made all of the decisions for me."

"Well, Yuri's not here," Rita said, "So you're gonna have to decide."

"Let's head to Zaphias first," Karol said, "Our meeting can wait."

"Sounds good to me," Judith said, "I hope Yuri's alright..."

"Yuri had better be really sick," Rita grumbled to herself, "Because I will strangle him if he's not."

* * *

As the temperature in Zaphias dropped, Yuri's body temperature seemed to be going up. Estellise sighed as Yuri started coughing again. The coughing fits seemed to be getting more frequent as the day progressed.

"Ugh…Estelle," Yuri moaned his voice hoarse, "Is there anything you can do about this?"

"Hold on," Estellise said, "I'm going to make you an herbal tea that will help you feel better. It'll take about five minutes."

"Alright," Yuri said, "I'm not going anywhere so take your time." He sighed as he shut his eyes. He hated being sick with a passion. He hated the heat in general and when he was feverish the way he was at the moment there was no escaping it. He got out of bed and made his way over to the window. He then opened the window hoping that the below freezing air temperature from the outside would help him to feel a little better.

He sat on the windowsill and sighed. He felt awful, absolutely awful. He was both warm and cold at the same time, his head was pounding, his throat was sore and his chest was tight. He felt himself stating to doze off. Which he knew he probably shouldn't have done near the open window, but he couldn't help it, he was just so tired. He felt Repede tugging at his jacket.

"Don't worry Repede," Yuri muttered as he shut his eyes, "I won't fall."

* * *

Flynn sighed as he walked towards Estellise's room. He had heard a rumor that she had stepped out earlier in the day but never returned. He found a note taped to the door:

"I went on my daily walk. I'll be back soon."

He knocked on the door and when there was no response he sighed. He had a feeling he knew where Estellise had gone. He figured nothing bad had happened to her but just to be safe he set out to find her.

"Well, well, well," A familiar voice called as he entered the Lower Quarter, "If it isn't Flynn Scifo."

"Hanks," Flynn said.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Hanks asked.

"Well I was looking for Lady Estellise," Flynn said, "She went for her daily walk hours ago and hasn't returned to the castle yet."

"The pink haired girl?" Hanks asked, "Yeah she stopped by to talk to me then she got dragged off by Yuri's dog."

"Alright," Flynn said, "Thank you."

"Don't be such a stranger Flynn," Hanks called.

"I'll try," Flynn called back as he walked off towards Yuri's apartment. As he got to the inn he could hear Repede barking. He looked up just in time to see Yuri fall out his window. "Yuri!" He cried as he rushed to catch his best friend, "Yuri! Wake up Yuri!"

"Flynn…" Yuri muttered, "What happened?"

"You fell out of your window!" Flynn exclaimed, "You're lucky I was there to catch you! What the hell were you thinking, falling asleep on the windowsill again? Didn't you learn your lesson the time you broke your arm doing that?"

"Stop yelling…" Yuri moaned, "You're making my head hurt more than it already does."

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed. He was about to yell at his friend for possibly letting himself get drunk. But then he realized that Yuri wasn't quite acting right, even for a possible hangover, "Yuri…" Flynn muttered as he place his hand to Yuri's forehead and found that it was rather warm, "You're sick. Have you been trying to take care of yourself all day? Do you need me to look after you?"

"Heh…" Yuri scoffed, "I didn't think that was in your job description _commandant._"

"Yuri," Flynn said, "You shouldn't be up and about with that fever."

"Estelle said the same exact thing." Yuri said, "I can fend for myself."

"No Yuri, you can't," Flynn said as he stood up, "If what just happened is any indication. Come on," He said, "It's back to bed for you."

"First," Yuri said, "Put me down, I can walk on my own."

"Yuri!" Flynn scolded.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Yuri exclaimed and started coughing, "I'll cough all over you and then you'll get sick too. And we can't have the _commandant_ of the knights getting sick right?"

"You really should take it easy Yuri," Flynn said, "You're going to get sicker."

"And you're gonna get sick if I cough all over you," Yuri said, "And I feel a pretty bad coughing fit coming on."

"Fine, fine," Flynn said as he allowed Yuri to stand, "I'll watch after you for the rest of the day."

"You don't have to," Yuri said, "Estelle's been looking after me today."

"Where was she when you fell out the window?" Flynn asked as he guided Yuri to his room.

"She went to make me some tea," Yuri said as he opened the door to his room.

"I'll stay here until she returns," Flynn said, "We can't have you fall out a window again. Now back to bed! I let you walk here on your own so get back to bed."

"Alright, alright," Yuri said as he got back in bed, "Happy now, _commandant?_"

"Stop calling me that," Flynn said.

"But it is your title is it not?" Yuri said, "I figured since you're taking time out of you busy schedule to waste time with a commoner like me I would use _some _formality."

"Yuri," Flynn said, "You're my best friend. You don't have to call me commandant. You never have in the past."

"Ah Flynn," Estellise said as she reentered the room, "What are you doing here?"

"I was out looking for you and Yuri over here fell out his window," Flynn said.

"Yuri," Estellise said, "How did you fall out the window?"

"I might have fallen asleep sitting at the window," Yuri said.

"Why were you sitting at the window when you were supposed to be in bed?" Estellise asked.

"I was hot," Yuri said, "I thought opening the window would help me to feel better."

Estellise sighed, "Yuri," She said, "You're going to get sicker. You really shouldn't have the window open either. It's not good."

"But it's so hot in here," Yuri said.

"It's really cold in here," Flynn said as he shut the window, "That can't be good for your fever."

Yuri sighed, "Don't you have someone else to bother or something else to do?" he asked as he coughed a bit, "I'm really not in the mood today."

"Yuri," Flynn said, "I guess you're right. You do need to rest today and I do need to let Ioder know that Estellise is alright. Feel better Yuri."

"Thanks Flynn," Yuri said as Flynn left the room.

"I turn my back on you for ten minutes and you fall out a window," Estellise said, "What are we going to do with you?"

"Oh no…" Yuri moaned, "Rita and I are rubbing off on you…"

Estellise sighed, "Here," She said as she handed Yuri a mug of warm tea, "That should help your cough a bit."

"Thanks," Yuri said as he took a sip, "It's pretty good Estelle. What is it?"

"It's just an herbal tea," Estellise said, "I learned how to make it working as a healer in the castle. My healing artes don't really work on illness."

Yuri finished the tea and rested against his bed, "I'm going to sleep a bit," Yuri said, "Make sure there are no more annoying interruptions."

"Okay," Estellise said, "Sleep well."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us it was gonna be this cold?" Raven complained as he shivered.

"Well, you're from Danghrest," Rita said, "It's a lot warmer there."

"So I take it it's off to Yuri's place then," Raven said, "So who should we send to check up on him?"

"I think we should all go," Judith said, "But we shouldn't be too loud, just in case he is sick."

"Okay fine," Rita said.

* * *

Estellise was reading one of the books she had found in Yuri's room when there was a soft knock at the door. She marked her page and opened the door.

"Ah, Judith," Estellise said as she walked out of the room, "What are you doing here?"

"We were worried when you and Yuri didn't show up," She said, "We figured something was wrong."

"Yuri's running a fever," Estellise said, "I've been taking care of him today."

"So he did come down with something," Judith said, "He wasn't acting like himself yesterday."

"Estelle!" Karol called loudly completely forgetting what Judith had said earlier, "Where were you today!"

"I'm sorry," Estellise said, "I found out that Yuri wasn't feeling well today. So I stayed here to take care of him."

"If he was sick why didn't he tell me when I was here earlier?" Rita exclaimed.

"I tried," Yuri said lazily as he appeared in the doorway, "But _someone _was too, "Get the hell out of bed now!" to listen to me."

Rita blushed a bit, "You shoulda said something!" she exclaimed.

"I did," Yuri exclaimed back, "Twice. The first time you screamed at me and the second time you stormed out before I could finish!" Then before he could say anything else he started coughing from working himself up.

"Alright Yuri," Estellise said as she guided him to his bed, "Back to bed with you."

"Do you need us to do anything to help?" Karol asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Estellise said, "It's almost evening and I don't think Yuri will ask for anything else today."

"Okay," Karol said. He turned, "We should get going. Yuri needs to rest."

"Sounds good to me," Judith said, "Feel better Yuri…Yuri?"

"He's already asleep," Estellise said.

"Okay," Judith said, "We'll see you around Estelle."

"Okay," Estellise said.

"Take care of him for us," Karol said.

"I will."

* * *

Estellise sighed. Yuri was having a hard time that evening. He was trying so hard to sleep but every time Yuri was just about to fall asleep, he started coughing and woke up.

"You don't have to stay Estelle," Yuri said softly as Estellise put a damp cloth in his forehead, "I can manage for the rest of the day."

"You shouldn't be left alone in such a condition," Estellise said.

"It's just a cold," Yuri said, "It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"I know," Estellise said, "But your fever is very high and I promised everyone I'd take care of you."

"Of course you did," Yuri said, "Ugh…I feel like crap…"

"Try to get some sleep and you'll feel better," Estellise said, "I think your fever might be breaking."

"That's really easy for you to say," Yuri said, "You're not freezing one minute the on fire the next. I swear, I'm gonna kill the bastard who made me sick."

"You're so funny Yuri," Estellise said as she giggled a bit, "I like that about you."

"Really?" Yuri asked, "I'm just being me."

"Yuri," Estellise said softly, "I've been thinking."

"You're kidding?" Yuri said sarcastically, "You _never_ think."

"I think you're thinking of yourself Yuri Lowell," Estellise said, "But anyway, I want to get to know you better."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to be closer to you," Estellise said hoping that Yuri would understand.

"You want to move out of the castle?" Yuri asked. Clearly not understanding what Estellise was telling him.

Estellise sighed. Either Yuri wasn't thinking clearly because of the fever or he was truly clueless. "No," she said, "You need to learn a thing or two from Raven."

"Huh?"

"I like you Yuri!" Estellise exclaimed.

"That's kinda obvious," Yuri responded. Estellise gasped. Had Yuri already figured her out? Perhaps he wasn't as clueless as Flynn had made him out to be, "I mean if you didn't like me you wouldn't hang around me so much."

Estellise sighed and slapped herself in the forehead, "You're so clueless!" She exclaimed, "You really need to take lessons from Raven! Flynn was right! You really don't understand female psychology!"

"I'm sorry," Yuri said. He was trying to make heads or tails what Estellise was telling him but the thinking involved was making his head pound. "You lost me."

Estellise sighed, "I _like _you Yuri Lowell!" She exclaimed, "I want to get to know you better! I want to be closer to you!" She took a breath, "I want to become Estellise Lowell! I LOVE YOU YURI LOWELL!"

"What?" Yuri gasped, "You love_ me_?"

"Yes!" Estellise cried, "I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Isn't Flynn a better choice for you?" Yuri said, "I mean I don't think having a princess marry a troubling making commoner like me would go over too well."

"I don't want Flynn!" Estellise exclaimed, "I want you…"

"I guess I could accept that," Yuri said.

"Congratulations! Yay! Way to go Yuri!" Raven exclaimed as he barged into the room banishing a thumbs-up at the surprised dark-haired man, "Yay!"

"What the hell Raven?" Yuri exclaimed, "Have you been listening the entire time?"

"Of course," Raven said, "And I'm not the only one."

As if on cue, Karol, Judith, and an irritated-looking Rita entered the room.

"What are you all doing here?" Yuri asked.

"For the record," Rita said, "I didn't want to be here. I was going to see if Witcher made any progress on finding alternatives for blastia but this idiot dragged me here."

"Well," Raven said, "When a boy and a girl who have chemistry are left alone, things are _bound _to happen."

"Yeah well, _things _are going to happen if you don't leave the two of us in peace!" Yuri said, "I feel like shit alright?" he coughed a bit, "And all I want is some peace and quiet so that maybe I won't feel like shit when I wake up tomorrow but with all these annoying little interruptions, who the hell knows when I'll feel better!"

"Take it easy Yuri," Estellise said as Yuri started coughing again.

Judith sighed, "Come on Raven," She said as she grabbed Raven by the ear, "We should really let Yuri rest. It's apparent that he's really not feeling well and with the blastia gone we need him to be in top form in case we need to fight."

"Alright fine," Raven said as he hung his head.

"What do you say to poor Yuri and Estelle for disturbing them?" She asked.

"Sorry Yuri…" Raven said, "Sorry Estelle…"

"Good boy," Judith said, "Come along now." She turned to Yuri and Estellise, "I'm sorry for all the trouble he caused. We'll leave you alone now."

Estellise waved good bye to Judith then turned to Yuri, "Are you alright?" she asked. Yuri had his arm slung across his forehead and his eyes were closed.

"No," He answered, "I'm gonna try to sleep. There should be a key either on the bookshelf or the table. Use it to look the door please. That way no one can barge in here again."

"Alright," Estellise said as she removed the cloth from Yuri's forehead and dipped it in some ice water then returned it, "Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"You don't have to do that," Yuri said, "I don't like that stuff anyway, it tastes bad."

"You're such a little kid," Estellise said, "It'll help you feel better."

"I don't want it," Yuri said, "I don't like it."

"Alright fine," Estellise said, "Sleep well."

* * *

Estellise sighed as she continued to monitor Yuri. He had finally fallen asleep but he wasn't sleeping soundly at all. She really hoped that he would stay asleep, he had slept quite a bit that day but he still needed a good night's sleep if he wanted to feel better by morning. She turned to the window, it had begun to snow. She sighed as she remembered the promise that Yuri made to Karol.

"_How about the next time it snows in Zaphias, we can play in the snow," _Yuri had said, _"Since Danghrest doesn't get any of the stuff."_

Estellise glanced down at Yuri again and hoped that he would be able to keep his promise.

* * *

So what did you think? Yuri gets sick and Estelle takes care of him then she confesses her love for him, how cute. And I kinda figured thanks to one of the skits, that Yuri would be completely oblivious to what Estelle was trying to tell him. There are so many shipping possibilities in the game and I like all of them but I figured I would stick to Yuri/Estelle for this fic (sorry I can't figure out how to combine the names). Well until next time!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	2. The Challenge

Hey there! I'm back with the next little installment of this story. I had originally planned it to be a two chapter little ficlet but it got a bit outta hand so I decided to make it a three chapter ficlet. Aside from that I have nothing to say so you can get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or the characters. If I did Karol's default outfit would be the girly outfit with the small pipe attachment (I'm sorry it's amusing).

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Challenge

Yuri woke up the next morning feeling better, much better. He was able to sit up without almost passing so he figured that his fever was probably gone. He looked around his room and saw Estellise sleeping in a chair in front of his bed.

"_Please tell me that she didn't stay up all night to watch me." _He thought as he stood up and carefully moved Estellise to his bed, "Sleep well, Estelle," He said softly, "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

* * *

Yuri quietly left the room and found that there was a nice thick layer on snow on the ground. He entered the tavern below "Oi!" He called to no one in particular, "I'm using the kitchen!"

"Yuri is that you?"

"No," Yuri said defensively.

"It _is _Yuri," Ted called to his mother.

"I thought so," The woman said as she walked out of the kitchen, "How are you feeling? Should you be out of bed so soon? Is your fever down? How's your cough? Where's the charming young girl?"

"Geez what the hell is this?" Yuri asked, "I didn't think I was gonna be interrogated." He sighed, "I'm feeling much better today. Don't worry my fever's completely down but the cough is still there. Estelle is in my room sleeping. And," he took a breath, "How did you know I was sick?"

"Miss. Estelle told us," Ted said, "Then Flynn told us to keep an eye on you."

Yuri sighed again, "I don't know what I'm gonna do with those two," He said as he walked towards the kitchen, "In case you forgot, I'm using the kitchen." He placed a couple hundred gald on the counter, "Payment for whatever I cook so you don't nag me to death about using your food."

"Alright," the woman said, "Just don't set any fires."

"I'm not Flynn," Yuri said, "I know how to cook without burning the place down or poisoning everyone who eats what I cook."

"If you say so," The woman said as she looked at the small pile of gald on the counter, "Yuri! This is too much. I can't take all of this."

"No, it's not, and yes you can!" Yuri called, "It's payment for all the other times I used the kitchen without paying…or asking for that matter. I'm not taking it back and if I find it in my room in a week I won't be happy."

* * *

Estellise was rather confused when she found herself lying on a bed when she woke up. She sat up and found that she was lying on Yuri's bed and Yuri was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

"Yuri," Estellise said as she turned around and found that Yuri was sitting at the small table in his room eating scrambled eggs, "How are you feeling today?"

"Completely better," Yuri said as he coughed a bit, "Well, minus the cough. Do you want breakfast? I already made it."

"Yes please," Estellise said as she walked over to the table, "I'm glad you're feeling better." She placed her hand on Yuri's forehead, "Yeah, you're not warm at all today. When did you make breakfast?"

"A little while ago," Yuri said as he finished his breakfast, "I wonder if the others are still here. I told Karol the next time it snowed we'd play in it."

"Are you sure you should be doing that Yuri?" Estellise asked, "You just got over a fever. If you strain yourself too much today, it'll come back."

"I'm fine Estelle," Yuri said with a sigh, "I'll take it easy." He glanced out the window and smirked, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Yuri," Estellise asked as Yuri opened the window, "What are you doing? Yuri!" She cried as he jumped out the window. "What in the world do you think you're doing!"

"You'll see," Yuri called from the street below, "Just keep your eyes on the center square!"

Estellise sighed but smiled, _"At least he's feeling better." _She thought as she continued wait to see what kind of mischief Yuri was up to this time.

* * *

Flynn walked towards the lower quarter for the second time in as many days. He was rather worried about his best friend. It had been a while since Flynn had seen Yuri that sick and he just wanted to make sure that he was alright. He was just about to enter the center of the Lower Quarter when he was hit in the face with something wet and very cold.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed as he cleared the snow from his face. He then got hit two more times. He looked in the direction to which he was being assaulted from and he saw Yuri perched on one of the lower roofs with his trademark smirk on his face and a fourth snowball in his hand.

"Gotcha commandant," Yuri called as he threw the snowball at Flynn's face.

"Yuri," Flynn called. There was no need to ask Yuri if he was feeling better, Flynn already knew what the answer was, "What was that for?"

"Well," Yuri said as he jumped down, "The first two were for you. One was for Apple-head and the last one to your face was for your oh so _charming _Lieutenant. Tell them I said hi."

"They have names you know," Flynn said.

"Oh I know," Yuri said, "But I prefer my little pet names."

"You could always just stop by the castle and say hi to them in person," Flynn said, "Instead of throwing things at _me_ then telling me to "spread the love." I swear, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Well," Yuri said, "I _would _stop by and throw things at them directly but…that mad little scientist scares me. And Sodia might try to kill me…again."

"Could we not talk about that time please?" Flynn said.

"Aw, does it still make you wake up in the middle of the night drenched in a cold sweat?" Yuri asked.

"N-No…" Flynn stuttered, "I just don't want to be reminded that's all."

"Liar," Yuri said, "It still, to this day nearly a year later, bothers you. But we're not gonna discuss it 'cuz _commandant _over here might start crying."

"But Yuri…"

"I said we weren't gonna discus it," Yuri said.

"Flynn!" Estellise called from Yuri's window, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Flynn called. He turned to Yuri, "I'm gonna guess and say that you're feeling better."

"Nah," Yuri said, "I'm still sick."

"Then what are you doing out of bed?" Flynn asked missing the heavy sarcasm in Yuri's voice, "You're going to make it worse!"

"Man, you're bad at reading sarcasm," Yuri said, "I'm feeling a lot better today. Hey you want something to eat? I made a bit too much breakfast and Repede won't eat eggs."

"You're always cooking for me Yuri," Flynn said, "One of these days I'm going to return the favor."

"Remind me to be either out of town or sick with a stomach bug that day," Yuri said.

"Yuri," Flynn said, "My cooking's not that bad."

"Right," Yuri said, "The last time you cooked for me I was sick for three days after."

"I've gotten a lot better at it since then," Flynn said, "Sodia said so."

"And if I recall correctly," Yuri said, "She had to take a few days off afterwards."

"One of her family members was ill," Flynn said, "She was going back home to take care of them."

"No," Yuri said, "_Sodia _was the one who was ill. Judith was the one who escorted her to hometown so you wouldn't feel bad for making her sick. Trust me, I was there." Yuri said, "She cried nearly the entire way there too. First for not being able to tolerate your cooking, then she started sobbing about trying to kill me."

"Now who's talking about it?" Flynn asked.

"Aw shut up," Yuri said, "Just face it Flynn there is no human alive who can stomach your cooking. Even Repede knows better than to eat something you cooked. I would give up before you kill someone."

"That's mean Yuri," Estellise said as Yuri and Flynn entered the small room, "You're not hurt are you Flynn? Yuri surprised me when he suddenly jumped out the window."

"No," Flynn said, "He just caught me off guard that's all." He turned to Yuri, "What is it with you and windows?"

"I dunno," Yuri said as he put a plate of eggs in front of Flynn, "There you go."

"Yuri," Flynn sighed, "You didn't have to do this. You should still be resting, you had a fever yesterday."

"I don't see why I should rest today when I was sick yesterday," Yuri said, "I mean besides the coughing, I feel pretty good today."

"That's not the point Yuri," Flynn said, "The fever could come back if you don't take it easy today."

"Last time I checked, _commandant_," Yuri said, "You didn't fit any of the requirements needed to be my mother. Seeing that you're only a few months older than me and you're male."

"Yuri, stop calling me commandant," Flynn said, "It's annoying."

"No," Yuri said, "You're annoying me with all the worrying. I'm. Fine."

"If you insist," Flynn said, "Oh by the way, Rita might sleep all day. She was up with Witcher all night discussing alternatives to blastia."

"Ooh, do we have another pair of lovebirds in Zaphias?" Raven asked as he climbed up through the window, "Yuri, your door is locked, Karol's pickin' the lock as we speak."

Yuri sighed he got up and unlocked the door, "And what would you have done if I was still sick?" He asked.

"Well," Raven said, "We witnessed your little ambush on the commandant earlier so we figured you must be feelin' better."

"ARGH Dammit!" Karol cried from the other side of the door, "Why didn't it unlock? Maybe I did it wrong…" Yuri sighed and once again unlocked the door causing Karol to lock it once again, "What the hell Yuri!"

"Why do you assume it's me?" Yuri asked as Karol started to pick the lock again and Yuri walked over the window and stuck the key between the belt he wore around his waist and his jacket. "See," he said as Karol entered the room, "I was all the way over here and I don't even know where the key is anyway. Maybe you're getting rusty at picking locks."

"Yeah maybe," Karol said, "I haven't picked a lock in a long time.

"Hey Karol check this out," Raven said as he pulled the key from where Yuri had hid it, "Yuri had the key the entire time."

"Yuri you suck!" Karol shrieked, "You _were _unlocking the door so I would end up locking it again!"

"Yeah," Yuri said, "You got me. Go ahead, have the _commandant _arrest me."

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed.

"You guys never change," Estellise said as she laughed.

"Yuri," Karol said, "Are we still gonna play in the snow today?"

"If you want to," Yuri said.

"Yuri, you should rest," Flynn said.

"And _you_ should stop worrying, _Com-man-dant_," Yuri said.

"I hate it when you call me that Yuri," Flynn complained for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, I hate it when you worry about me," Yuri said, "Has there ever been a time when I did something I knew I couldn't handle?"

"That time at Zaude," Flynn said.

"Aside from Zaude," Yuri said, "I would have been able to handle that one just fine if it wasn't for a certain _someone_."

"Alright then," Flynn said, "What about that time just before you left the knights?"

Yuri thought for a bit, "Yeah I guess you're right," He said, "I was a mess after that."

"What happened?" Estellise asked.

"Apparently he hid a fever from the rest of us for a few days," Flynn said, "Then collapsed without warning after we confronted the man who killed our commander using a new type of blastia that was supposed to control aer."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Raven said, "I also remember that Yuri started a bar fight with all of the members of the guild in that area." He paused, "I was the one who gave your commander the information about what the little creep Garista Roudo was doin' in the ruins."

"You were involved in that old man?" Yuri asked.

"Yup," Raven said, "I later came to find out that that bastard Alexei himself had funded that little failure. It was his very first step in the quest to control the aer problem but definitely not his first time experimentin' with blastia."

"It finally makes sense now," Flynn said, "No wonder Alexei didn't want us to investigate…"

"Man that place was crazy," Yuri said, "And to think, it was really that bastard Alexei's fault."

"Yuri," Karol asked, "How come you don't like talking about your time in the knights?"

"I want to know that too," Estellise said.

Yuri sighed, "It wasn't a very enjoyable time for me," he said, "And it wasn't just because I had to follow the rules either. Although I did meet Repede there."

"Commander Fedrock left Yuri in charge of Repede after…"

"Dammit Flynn," Yuri said, "I can tell the story." He sighed, "I was forced to kill Repede's father, Lambert. He had been taken over by aer and…he was going to kill Hisca if I didn't do anything."

"Ooh," Raven said, "Who's this Hisca person?"

"She was one of our supervisors," Yuri said.

"We're sorry," Estellise said softly, "We didn't know you had to go through something like that…"

"Repede's father was one of our squad members," Yuri said, "He was one of three dogs, not counting Repede of course, he was just a puppy, but I had to take their lives…I made myself sick over that."

"And we got into a fist fight over that," Flynn said.

"You started it," Yuri said, "You threw the first punch."

"You instigated me," Flynn said.

"Over something stupid," Yuri said.

"It wasn't something stupid," Flynn said as he stood.

"Oh are you going to start another fight?" Yuri asked.

"Maybe I am!" Flynn shouted.

"My, my, you boys are certainly energetic this morning."

"Judi," Yuri said as the Krytian stood in the doorway.

"I'm glad you're feeling better today Yuri," Judith said.

"Thanks," Yuri said.

"Oh Flynn," Judith said, "Your Lieutenant is looking for you. I believe her name is Sodia."

"Alright," Flynn said, "Thank you. Well I have to get going. Thank you for breakfast Yuri. Someday I'll return the favor."

"There's no need," Yuri called back, "You'll only apologize a million times when you accidently poison me."

"Fine, fine," Flynn said, "I can't argue with you."

"I win again Flynn!" Yuri called out the window.

"Don't fall," Flynn called, "I won't catch you this time."

"I swear," Yuri said as he shut the window, "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him. He's gonna be the death me one of these days, him or that charming little lieutenant of his."

"Well, you can't say you didn't have it comin' to you," Raven said, "You do seem to tick them off all the time."

"That's true," Yuri said, "Sometimes I don't understand why he hangs around me."

"Well," Judith said, "There must be something he sees in you."

"I guess you're right," Yuri said, "'Cuz I'm sure if he didn't I would be in prison for the rest of my life."

"You're so negative kid," Raven said.

"Hey," Yuri said, "It's the truth. I mean, I may have protected Estelle, saved Ioder, I'm sure I saved Flynn's ass a few times as well as all of humanity. But I still acted as a vigilante, I killed Ragou and Cumore."

"They don't count," Raven said, "They deserved it. Alexei deserved his death as much as Ragou and Cumore did. You can't really be blamed for the death of the Don because he asked for help and Belius was probably goin' a kill us if we didn't kill her first."

"Murder is still a crime though," Yuri said.

"If the system wasn't so screwed up durin' that time then Ragou and Cumore as well as Alexei woulda been put to death anyway," Raven said, "You might be able to win an argument with your little buddy over there but you're not gonna win an argument with me."

"Whatever," Yuri said.

"So Yuri when can we go play in the snow?" Karol asked.

"In a little bit," Yuri said, "There are things I have to do first. Things that I was supposed to do yesterday but couldn't."

"Like what?"

"Well," Yuri said, "I'm running low on food. I was supposed to go food shopping yesterday but I was confined to my bed instead."

"I take it you still need a lift?" Judith said.

"Yeah that would be nice," Yuri said.

"Alright," Judith said, "Just let me know when you want to leave."

"Should we go find Rita first?" Estellise asked.

"If Rita's asleep, I do _not_ want to wake her up," Yuri said, "She is _way _too short tempered when she isn't being woken up. I've fallen victim to that fireball thing she does when she's surprised too many times for comfort."

"Well, you do like ta sneak up on her a lot," Raven said, "So what should we do about the young mage?"

"If we leave without her she'll accuse us of leaving her behind," Judith said, "I think we should go get her. Sodia told me that Rita stayed at the castle last night."

"Okay," Yuri said, "But I'm gonna go off on my own for a bit while you do that."

"Okay," Judith said, "Meet us at the gate in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

Sodia was organizing some of the papers that were sitting on her desk when something cold hit her on the back of the head and trickled down her back causing her to jump up in surprise.

"What the…_you!_"

"Yo!"

"What was that for?" Sodia exclaimed as she cleared the snow from the back of her neck.

"Payback for what you did to me at Zaude," Yuri said, "That make us even."

"Even?" Sodia asked, "I _stabbed _you and you just threw a snowball at me and you're calling it even?"

"Yup," Yuri said, "That sounds about right. Plus, you probably had to lie to Flynn. And knowing your personality, you probably made yourself sick over it so yeah, we're about even."

"How did you get in here in the first place?" Sodia asked as she relaxed her grip on her sword.

"The window," Yuri said nonchalantly.

"You do realize that this room is on the third floor right?" Sodia asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, "But I'm used to it. I used to climb up to Flynn's old room all the time."

"Are you crazy?" Sodia exclaimed, "That was on the sixth floor!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can call me crazy," Yuri said.

"What if you fell?" Sodia asked.

"Oh no, Flynn's mother hen mannerisms must be wearing off on you," Yuri groaned, "But I survived a fall from the top of Zaude so six stories is nothing."

Sodia sighed, "What are you doing here anyway," She said, "I thought you tried to avoid me."

"Well," Yuri said, "Flynn suggested that I stop by and say hi so I did."

"Sometimes I just don't understand how the two of you are friends," Sodia said.

"Hey you're little picture perfect commandant wasn't always on the straight and narrow he's on now," Yuri said, "Back in the day, he raised some hell."

"I find that hard to believe," She said.

"Believe it," Yuri said as Sodia put her head down on the desk, "Hey what's up? Is Flynn not letting you get any sleep?"

"There's been so much to do lately now that all the blastia are gone," Sodia said, "And it's all your fault Yuri Lowell."

"Now that's the Sodia I know," Yuri said.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Flynn asked as he opened the door.

"Whoops wrong room," Yuri said as he walked to the window.

"You wouldn't make that mistake Yuri," Flynn said.

"Eh you caught me," Yuri said, "I was just taking the advice you gave me this morning. You know the whole, "you could always just stop by the castle and say hi to them in person," thing. I even threw a snowball at her like I did to you this morning. Well I have to get going I have to go food shopping so I'm not accused of using all the tavern's food. See ya." Yuri then walked over to the window and left the way he came.

"Captain is there anything we can do about that man?" Sodia asked.

"I've been trying to do something about him for a long time," Flynn said, "But there's nothing that can be done."

"Is it true that you used to cause trouble in the Lower Quarter?"

Flynn blushed a bit, "Yuri told you about my past didn't he?"

"Not really," She said, "He just said that you raised hell back when you were a kid."

"I wouldn't say that I was a trouble maker…"

"I beg to differ Commandant Flynn Scifo!" Yuri yelled from below, "You were just as bad as I was! You're forgetting the time you pushed me into the river back when we were seven! Or that time you nearly poisoned everyone with your "cookies!" Or that time you-!"

"YURI LOWELL!"

"Hey Leblanc what's up?" Yuri said, "Gotta go Flynn! We can chat about the past later!"

Flynn sighed as Leblanc tried to reprimand Yuri for "disturbing the peace and just being a nuisance." "Sodia," He said, "Those reports can wait until later, we're gonna challenge Brave Vesperia to a snowball fight."

"C-Captain!"

"Hey we owe Yuri a snowball to the face don't we?"

* * *

"Hey Yuri," Karol said as they left Aurion, "When we get back to Zaphias, can we play in the snow?"

"I was gonna make lunch first," Yuri said, "We won't be able to play for very long with empty stomachs now would we?"

"I guess you're right," Karol said, "And I am kinda hungry. Flynn "treated" us to breakfast this morning."

"Please tell me you didn't eat any of it," Yuri said as he turned towards the new town, "I should stock up on poison bottles while I'm here. That kind of poison takes a while to show its symptoms."

"We didn't eat any of it," Karol said, "Sodia saved us. She accidently tripped Flynn causing him to drop the tray. He made pancakes and while they looked harmless, thanks to your stories, we knew better. In the end Sodia cooked for us."

"Is he ever gonna learn?" Yuri said, "Seriously, he's gonna kill someone. Well come on, the sooner we get to Zaphias the sooner we can play in the snow."

"Alright!" Karol exclaimed as he hurried to catch up with Yuri.

"He really shouldn't be pushing himself so hard," Estellise said, "He's going to make himself sick again."

"Eh, let him do what he wants," Rita said, "If he gets sick again then it'll be his own damn fault for being an idiot."

"Rita, that's mean," Estellise said.

"Hey, it's the only way someone as thick-headed as Yuri is ever going to learn," Rita responded, "People like him only learn one way, the hard and painful way."

"Ristelle, are you coming?" Yuri called from the Fiertia.

"Ugh…I'm gonna make you wish you were never born Yuri Lowell!" Rita bellowed. She had recently learned what combining two names meant and while she liked Estellise as a friend, she didn't have those kinds of feelings for the older girl. Besides, Estellise had feelings for Yuri and Rita…well she had feelings for someone else.

She started to chant the full power mana-based fireball spell that Witcher had helped her with the night before, "You're gonna pay Yuri! Fireball!" She then sent four fireballs at Yuri.

"What the hell!" Yuri exclaimed as he was taken by surprise then thrown into the opposite side of the ship, "Argh…!"

"Yes!" Rita cried, "It works!"

"Yuri!" Estellise cried as she ran over to the dark-haired man, "Hold still I'll heal you."

"You don't have to," Yuri said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm alright."

"You hit your head pretty hard," Estellise said as she started to activate her power, "Let me heal you."

Yuri sighed. It was obvious that Estellise was not going to listen to him, "Fine…" he muttered in defeat.

"So Yuri," Raven said, "What are ya gonna cook up for lunch?"

"Well," Yuri said, "I could cook up some of those _love-_filled croquettes everyone seems to like so much."

"Don't you _dare!" _Rita yelled as she prepared several more fireballs to fling at Yuri.

"Alright, alright," Yuri said as he coughed a bit, "I'll make something else. Unless you want to cook, Rita."

"I'll pass thank you," Rita said, "You always complain about my cooking."

"Oh," Estellise said, "How about soup?"

"That's all I ate yesterday," Yuri said, "I'll make some udon alright?"

"Sounds good kid," Raven said.

* * *

When the group entered Zaphias through the gate in the Lower Quarter they were met by a Knight.

"You're Yuri Lowell and Brave Vesperia I presume," He said.

"Yes," Yuri said wondering why the Knight was addressing them in that manner, "What is it?"

"I was told to give you this," He said as he handed the dark-haired man a note.

Yuri took the note and gasped, "You have got to be kiddin' me," He said, "Is this for real?"

"It was given to me directly by Commandant Flynn himself," The knight said, "So there is no mistake. Let me know when you have an answer."

"Thanks I guess," Yuri said as he read the note another time to make sure he wasn't misreading it.

"What's wrong?" Karol asked, "Is there another warrant out for your arrest?"

"Ooh," Raven said, "How high is the bounty on your head this time?"

"What does the note say?" Estellise asked.

Yuri sighed, "To all members of Brave Vesperia," He read aloud, "Members of the Schwann and Flynn brigades have found one of your members guilty of being a nuisance and hereby sentence Mister Yuri Lowell to ten days in prison…"

"Alright kid what did ya do this time?" Raven asked.

"All I did was throw a few snowballs at Flynn, one at Sodia then I threw a few at Leblanc after he caught me yelling at Flynn and Sodia from the courtyard," Yuri exclaimed, "I didn't steal anything, I didn't abduct a princess, kill anyone or trespass. Why the hell am I getting arrested?"

"Some people don't like it when you climb in through their windows," Raven said, "It's kinda unexpected ya know…"

"You're one to talk old man," Yuri said, "Who was it who climbed into my window this morning?"

"There's more written here," Estellise said as she took the note from Yuri, "The Flynn and Schwann brigades are willing to drop the mentioned charges if Mister Lowell along with the other members of Brave Vesperia participate in a snowball fight in the area south of the capital at two this afternoon. Signed Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Flynn Scifo. P.S. Should Brave Vesperia decline I, myself, will be providing meals for Yuri Lowell as well as the rest of Brave Vesperia for the entire duration of the sentence."

"This whole thing makes no sense!" Yuri exclaimed, "Flynn told me like ten times to take it easy today and yet he's challenging me to a snowball fight?"

"It's either that or you can rot in jail for ten days while havin' to put up with the commandant's cookin'," Raven said, "And I won' break you outta jail this time."

"Well," Yuri said, "This is a guild matter after all. Captain Karol," He looked at the boy, "What should we do?"

"I say we do it," Karol said, "I don't want you to go to jail for something so minor and I definitely don't wanna have to eat Flynn's cooking for ten days."

"Alright," Yuri said as he walked up to the knight, "Tell the commandant that Brave Vesperia accepts his little challenge."

"I'll do that," The knight said, "Have a good day."

"Come on," Yuri said, "We'll go to my place and plan our strategy of attack."

The group headed to the inn not realizing that Raven had not followed them.

* * *

So Yuri's feeling better, that's good right? I mean he's already causing trouble for everyone else. What's gonna happen during the little snowball fight between Brave Vesperia and the Flynn and Schwann Brigades? Who's gonna win? And what is Raven up to?

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	3. Snowball Fights and Hot Chocolate

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I know I've been a bad little author. I meant to get this chapter up about a year ago but apparently before my old laptop died I didn't back up this story at all so I lost it. Then a bunch of other stuff happened and before I knew it over a year had gone by. But I'm back I promise. I don't have much to say about this chapter aside from the fact that there will be at least one more chapter. So hang tight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or the characters. If I did, Karol's default outfit would be the girly outfit with the small pipe attachment (I'm sorry it's amusing)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Snowball Fights and Hot Chocolate

When Brave Vesperia arrived at the field south of Zaphias Flynn, Sodia, Witcher, and the Schwann Brigade were already there.

"Just what the hell is going on here Flynn?" Yuri asked, "I lost count of how many times you told me to take it easy today! And then you turn around and challenge me to a snowball fight?"

"Well I figured you were going to heed my advice anyway," Flynn retorted, "So I figured why not get you back from earlier. However you and I will not be participating in the snowball fight." He threw a wooden sword at Yuri's feet, "I want a rematch from Aurnion."

"You're _still_ on about that?" Yuri said coughing a bit, "I didn't think the_ commandant_ was such a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser Yuri," Flynn said, "I just want a rematch."

"Riiight," Yuri said, "I guess I'll take you up on your offer. Just don't cry when I beat you again."

"Alright but first off I'm going to go over the rules," Flynn said, "There are bunkers for each side however only two people can be behind the bunker at a time. We will fight until sundown. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Rita asked, "Where the hell'd the old man go?"

"You mean me?" Raven said as he emerged from behind one of the bunkers.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rita yelled.

"Plannin' out a course of attack with my men." Raven answered.

"Your men?" Rita asked, "You don't mean…"

"Well there's an uneven number of people," Raven said, "So I figured I've even things up a bit."

"I'm gonna kill you old man!" Rita shouted as she started charging her magic.

"That reminds me," Flynn said, "No magic."

"Not even water magic?" Rita asked.

"No magic." Flynn reinforced.

"Fine," Rita pouted, "I'll think of another way to get the old man."

"Are we all set," Flynn asked, "Sodia, you're in charge. Yuri and I will be over there if you need anything."

"Understood," Sodia said.

"Yuri," Estellise called as she pulled the dark-haired man aside, "You still have a cold. You should zip up your jacket."

"I'm fine," Yuri responded as Estellise tried to reach for the zipper on his shirt, "My fever isn't going to come back."

"Yuri," Estellise whined, "That's not the point! It's cold out here! Zip up your jacket!"

"Fine, fine," Yuri sighed as he zipped his jacket, "Happy?"

"Yes," Estellise said, "Be careful."

"I'll try but I know that if I do get hurt you'll heal me," Yuri said with a smirk as they walked back to the group, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Come on Yuri," Flynn called as he walked away, "We're going to go over there so we don't interfere." He stopped and turned to his friend, "Are you feeling alright Yuri?"

"Of course," Yuri answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were sick yesterday Yuri," Flynn explained, "And you're still coughing quite a bit."

"Hey you're the one who suggested this," Yuri said, "Unless you want to surrender. Is that what you're getting at?"

"Not at all," Flynn said, "I just want to make sure you're in full form for our little fight."

"Alright then," Yuri said as he readied the wooden weapon, "Come on!"

"It will be my pleasure!"

* * *

"Take this old man!" Rita yelled as she threw a snowball at Raven. She had already singlehandedly buried the other members of the Schwann Brigade up to their necks in mounds of snow, "Argh stop DODGING THEM!"

"You're a scary little kid you know that right?" Raven said at the enraged young mage, "All that anger'll cut years off your life."

"SHUT UP!" Rita roared as she threw another snowball at the older man's face but missed.

"Calm down a little and you'll hit him," Judith said as she hit Raven in the face, "See?"

"That's cold!"

"No really?" Rita spat back, "If I was allowed use magic you would be frozen solid by now."

"Judith darling,' save me!"

"Hmm…No," Judith said as she threw another snowball at Raven's face.

"You're so cruel!" Raven exclaimed dramatically, "You need to respect your elders!"

"You brought this upon yourself you lousy traitor!" Rita yelled as she finally hit Raven, "YES! I did it! Anyway…you decided to oppose us so now you pay!"

"You're at the mercy of Brave Vesperia remember?" Judith chided, "We don't take lightly to traitors. Am I right Karol?"

"Right!" Karol said as he dumped more snow on Leblanc.

"That's just sad," Rita commented as she gazed at the almost buried members of the Schwann brigade, "Did you, you know, _train _your men? Or did you just let them fend for themselves? I mean, it's no wonder Yuri's defeated them singlehandedly time and time again."

"They were trained!" Raven said as yet another snowball hit him in the face.

"By what?" Rita asked, "A tree?"

"We were trained by none other than Schwann himself!" Leblanc yelled.

"You didn't train them well now did you?" Rita asked.

"Well as first captain I had a lot of- OW!"

"I'm sorry," Estellise squeaked, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Rita sighed, "You don't apologize in a snowball fight," She said, "And, nice throw."

"Thank you," Estellise said as she glanced in the direction of the two men dueling not too far away.

* * *

"What's wrong Yuri?" Flynn asked, "You seem distracted."

"You know how I am," Yuri said breathlessly, "Keeping my eye on everyone."

"Especially her highness?" Flynn asked harmlessly, "I heard a rumor."

"Really?" Yuri asked as he parried Flynn's strike, "So did I actually. So what kind of rumor was it?"

"Just a rumor that the Princess has started dating a troublemaking commoner," Flynn said as he blocked Yuri's counter attack.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"A little _birdie _told me."

"So what of it?" Yuri responded, "I heard that the Commandant was dating his lieutenant."

Flynn faltered and Yuri struck him in the side knocking him over, "W-Where did you hear that?"

"There must be a lot of talkative birds around here," Yuri said as he stood over Flynn with his sword at the blonde's throat, "Because I also heard my bit from a _bird_. Does this mean I win?"

"Oh hell no!" Flynn roared as he kicked Yuri in the stomach.

"Alright…" Yuri panted as he clutched his stomach, "That's…not fair…"

"All's fair in love and war Yuri," Flynn said as he struck Yuri in the legs causing the dark-haired man to fall, "You should know that. You must be getting rusty if you couldn't block that strike."

"'M not rusty…" Yuri gasped as he tried to get his lungs to function normally again, "Maybe it has…something to do with…the fact that you kicked…me in the stomach…!" He then kicked Flynn's legs out from under him then rolled out of the way.

"Do you want to grapple now?" Flynn asked as Yuri tackled him.

"Maybe."

* * *

Estellise sighed as she watched Yuri and Flynn roll around in the snow, "He shouldn't be doing that," She commented, "He going to make himself sick again."

"Let him make himself sick again," Rita said, "Like I said people like Yuri don't learn any other way."

"I swear if Lowell makes the Captain sick I'll hurt him," Sodia growled.

"Knock yourself out," Rita said as she started to bury Raven's feet in the snow.

"Just try not ta almost kill 'im again," Raven added, "I don' think any of us'll like that."

"Shut up!" Sodia snapped as she dropped a good handful of snow on Raven's face.

"What'er ya attackin' me for!" Raven exclaimed, "We're on the same team!"

"There was no need to bring that up," Sodia snapped, "And if you do it again I'll drop _you _off a building."

"It'll be better than havin' all this snow dropped on me," Raven said.

"You're an idiot," Rita said as she buried Raven's head.

"And now they're back to swords," Estelle muttered as she glanced over at the two young men off in the distance.

* * *

"What's wrong Yuri?" Flynn asked as the dark-haired young man started to go on the defensive, "Are you getting tired?"

"No…" Yuri gasped, "It's…just from being…sick yesterday…that's all…"

"Do you want to call it quits then?"

"Oh hell no," Yuri gasped as he thrust the sword at Flynn. Flynn sidestepped causing Yuri to fall face first in the snow. "Dammit Flynn!"

Flynn sighed as Yuri started coughing more violently than he had been, "I think we should stop for today," Flynn said as he helped Yuri stand, "You're getting tired."

"I'm not getting tired!" Yuri exclaimed hoarsely still panting for breath.

"Yes you are," Flynn said.

"No…I'm not…"

"Hey commandant!" Rita called, "Your _men_ are getting destroyed over here!"

"Come on Yuri," Flynn said as he turned towards the others.

"Does this mean you forfeit?" Yuri asked as he followed Flynn.

"No," Flynn said, "I'm putting the duel on hold. You're not in full form and I don't want to feel bad for beating you."

"You bastard," Yuri growled, "You weren't going to beat me! Technically I beat you!"

"Through underhanded methods," Flynn shot back.

"What happened to the whole "all's fair in love and war Yuri" thing you threw at me earlier?" Yuri exclaimed, "It wasn't underhanded!"

"Whatever."

"Does that mean I win?" Yuri asked.

"No."

"I think it does."

"Drop it Yuri," Flynn warned, "We're going to pick this up later."

"Fine…" Yuri said as he ran over to his team's bunker, "Repede…Karol…one of you has to go…I…need to sit for a while…"

"Yuri," Estelle called as she ran up to the bunker, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Yuri gasped, "I just need to…catch my breath."

"Repede," Estelle said, "May I sit here?" The dog huffed then stood up and walked away. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little winded that's all," Yuri gasped as he coughed a bit, "I promise, I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed," Estellise said as she moved to place her hand on Yuri's forehead, "Are you sure your fever hasn't come back."

"It's from the cold…" Yuri gasped, "And from fighting Flynn…I'm feeling okay."

"If you're sure…"

"Yuri," Karol called, "With Flynn around we're getting slaughtered!"

"Karol…" Yuri gasped, "Who's out there…?"

"Uh…just the Schwann brigade and Witcher," Karol responded, "Why did you want to know that?"

"I got an idea…" Yuri muttered as he stood up, "Flynn and Sodia sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes loves, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" He yelled about as loud as he could.

"YURI!" Flynn roared.

"Come get me commandant!" Yuri yelled as he ran off.

"YURI LOWELL!" Flynn roared as he chased his best friend.

"What're you gonna do about it Flynn?" Yuri yelled as ran from his best friend, "And anyway you should blame Raven! He was the one-…ugh!" He then fell to his knees coughing violently.

"Yuri!" Flynn and Estellise cried as they ran over to the dark-haired man.

"I'm…okay…" Yuri gasped between coughs.

"No, you're not," Estellise said as she placed the inside of her wrist to Yuri's forehead, "You have a fever again Yuri. You should have been more careful."

Flynn also placed the inside of his wrist to Yuri's forehead, "I thought your body felt warmer than it should have been," He said, "Why didn't you tell us you still weren't feeling well."

Yuri sighed, "Because I didn't want to disappoint Karol," He said as the coughing fit finally subsided, "I was feeling alright this morning…but as the day went on I started to feel sick again."

"Yuri you idiot! You should have told us!" Karol exclaimed, "I wouldn't have been disappointed! Your health is more important than playing in the snow!"

"We should head back to Zaphias," Flynn said as he helped Yuri stand, "You need to rest."

Yuri sighed, "Alright fine," He muttered, "As you wish." He turned towards the city and Repede growled, "What is it Repede?"

"Yuri," Flynn said as he took a defensive position in front of his friend as several monsters emerged, "Get back to Zaphias."

"I'll be alright," Yuri said, "The monsters around here are weak and I'm the only one who brought an actual weapon."

"You shouldn't be fighting with a fever," Flynn responded, "You're not going to get better if you push yourself so hard."

"It'll be no different than fighting while poisoned," Yuri said as he unsheathed his blade, "Just without the nausea."

"Yuri that's not the point!" Flynn yelled, "And it's not like fighting with poison! You can cure poison with an antidote but you can't cure a fever from a cold!"

"Come on Flynn," Yuri said as he charged towards the monsters, "I'll be fine!"

"Yuri!"

"Let him go," Rita said, "If he wants to make himself sicker being an idiot then let him go."

"Rita that's really not nice," Estellise said, "And it won't be good if Yuri gets sicker! He had a lot of trouble sleeping last night."

"Well, if he wears himself out you won't have to worry about him having a bad night," Rita retorted, "Let him have his fun. If he feels sicker later on it will be his own damn fault."

"See guys…" Yuri gasped as he staggered his way back over to the group once the monsters were slain, "I told you…I'd be fine…"

"You're not fine," Flynn snapped as he caught Yuri who nearly fell, "We're going to get you to bed and you're not to leave it until you're completely better."

"Yes _mom_," Yuri responded.

"Don't call me that Yuri," Flynn growled.

"Alright _commandant_," Yuri smirked.

"Don't call me that either Yuri!"

"Well," Yuri said, "You're babying me and I hate being babied! Dammit Flynn I'm twenty-two years old! I think I know how to take care of myself!"

"I bet to differ," Flynn said as Yuri started coughing again.

"Shut up," Yuri snapped, "This whole thing was your idea."

Flynn sighed, "I know and I'm sorry," he said softly, "I should have never forced this on you."

"Don't you even _start_ with the apologies," Yuri warned, "That'll only piss me off more."

"They fight like an old married couple," Estellise said to Sodia, "Is it really true that you're going out with Flynn?"

"Y-yeah," Sodia responded, "I have no idea how Lowell found that one out."

"Yuri has a habit of finding things like that out," Estellise said, "But I think it's wonderful that you and Flynn found someone that they can be happy with. I turned him down a few years ago before I met Yuri…and I'm glad he finally found someone."

"Stop coughing on me Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Let me walk on my own then!"

"I swear to _god_ if Lowell makes Flynn sick I'll kill him!" Sodia shouted.

"It's good to see someone hasn't changed much," Yuri shot back, "But uh…I don't want to be almost killed by you again. The first time was bad enough."

"Dammit Lowell!"

"Dammit Flynn! Your girlfriend's gonna kill me!"

"Well," Flynn said, "If you survive what my girlfriend does to you then I'm sure your_ girlfriend_ will just heal any injuries you sustained."

"Don't tell me you're dating the princess!" Sodia exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged," Yuri smirked.

"That's gonna go over well," Sodia responded sarcastically.

"Well," Yuri started, "Her highness has never been too keen on taking advice from people. She just tends to do whatever she feels like doing."

"Gee, I wonder where she picked _that_ little trait up."

"This has nothing to do with me," Yuri said, "She was defiant before I met her. I mean she was about to clash swords with about five guards before I met her."

"That's enough Yuri," Estellise said as they reached Yuri's small apartment, "I want you to change into some warmer drier clothes then get to bed!"

"Alright, alright," Yuri sighed, "Man, you guys make it sound like I'm dying or something. It's just a cold. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow. But I really don't have anything warmer than this."

"I could lend you something warmer," Flynn said.

"Oh hell no!" Yuri exclaimed, "Knowing you, you'll have me wear an old uniform or something. I'm not going to do it! I have something that I picked up during my travels that I can wear for tonight."

"Alright," Flynn said as Yuri shut the door to his apartment, "The rest of you can stay in the castle tonight."

"Sounds good," Judith said.

"I'll pass thanks," Rita said, "I really can't stand the castle."

"Really?" Raven said, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself when you stayed there last night."

"Shut up old man!" Rita exclaimed as she charged her magic, "I was doing research alright!"

"Uh-uh _research _you say," Raven retorted, "Were you researching another scientist's eyes perhaps?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey," Yuri said as he emerged from his room and grabbed Rita's hand, "Don't kill anyone in front of my room. The Knights already have enough reasons to hate me. I don't need you adding to it. If you're going to kill the old man Rita, do so away from my room."

"That was fast," Flynn said, "Well we're going to let you rest for the evening. I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Don't you even _think_ about bringing breakfast," Yuri warned, "I'll throw it out the window."

"Alright," Flynn said, "I'll be sure to make something especially for you then."

"Did he _not _hear me?" Yuri asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I think he's just teasing you," Judith said, "Don't worry, we won't let him cook for you."

"Thanks," Yuri muttered as he wrapped a few of the blankets around himself in an attempt to warm up.

"Are you two going to need anything?" Judith asked, "Perhaps something to eat? That way Yuri won't have to cook in his condition and Estelle won't have to leave him alone. Flynn told us about what happened yesterday."

"Remind me to thank him with my fist the next time I see him," Yuri growled as he coughed, "That guy doesn't know when to mind his own damn business."

"I'll bring you some of my famous pork stew," Judith said, "That should help to warm you up and to fend off that nasty cold you have."

"Thanks Judi," Yuri responded as he noticed the look on Rita's face, "It looks like a certain _mage_ wants some of your stew as well."

"Shut up!" Rita snapped, "It's good alright. And if you say anything else I'll let your little friend cook breakfast for you!"

"I'm just messing with you," Yuri said as he rested against his bed, "Don't worry Karol, I'll be alright. I'm sure in a day or so I'll be feeling better."

"Alright," Karol said, "Just get some rest. In that time I'll do my best to take charge of the guild without you around. I'll make rice omelets for breakfast tomorrow if you want."

"That sounds good," Yuri said with a small smile, "I'll see you guys later then."

"I'll bring your dinner in a little while," Judith said, "I hope you feel better Yuri."

"Thanks guys," Yuri said as his friends left his room, "Like I said yesterday, you don't have to stay the night."

"I'll be fine," Estellise said, "I want to keep my eye on you."

"Suit yourself," Yuri sighed, "Just don't blame me when you catch what I have."

"Well, I know that if I do get sick," Estellise started, "You'll just take care of me like I took care of you."

"That's true."

"Can I trust you alone for a few minutes?" Estellise asked.

"Yeah, I mean I won't be completely alone," Yuri said, "Repede's here with me."

"Alright," Estellise said, "I'll be back in a few minutes then."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to make us something warm to drink," Estellise said, "Keep an eye on him Repede."

The dog huffed then padded over to the windowsill and sat on it. Yuri sighed, "You don't have to worry about me doing that again," He muttered, "I'm too cold to even _think _about opening the window."

The blue dog huffed again as if to say: "I still don't trust you."

"Suit yourself Repede."

After a few minutes Estellise returned with two steaming mugs. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

"What's that?" Yuri asked as the pink haired girl handed him a mug of a thick dark brown liquid.

"Take a sip and see," Estellise said, "I think you'll like it."

Yuri cautiously brought the mug up to his lips and took a small sip, "It's like a chocolate milkshake almost…but it's hot…"

"It's called hot chocolate Yuri," Estellise explained, "And it's perfect after playing in the snow."

"It's really good."

"I figured you would like it," Estellise said.

"So it's like a hot milkshake?"

"That's the idea," Estellise said, "Have you ever had it before?"

"No," Yuri responded, "We didn't exactly have the money for this sort of thing here."

"That's true," Estellise said, "I guess I'll have to make you this more often then."

"Sounds good," Yuri said as there was a knock at his door, "Come in."

"I brought dinner," Judith said as Karol followed her into the room.

"Thanks," Yuri said as he took the bowl from Judith.

"We won't stay long," Judith said, "We just came to drop off your supper."

"Yeah," Karol said, "You need to rest so you feel better. Hey how come Yuri gets hot chocolate?"

"Do you want some?" Estellise asked, "There should be extra."

"Can I have some?" Karol asked, "I haven't had hot chocolate in forever!"

"Yuri's never had hot chocolate before today," Estellise said.

"Are you serious!" Karol exclaimed, "You had hot chocolate for the first time at twenty-two!"

"We didn't have the money for this sort of thing," Yuri said as he sucked down the rest of his hot chocolate, "I want more."

"Maybe when you're feeling better," Estellise said as she headed towards the door with Karol, "You'll get a stomachache if you have too much."

"Fine," Yuri pouted as he took a sip of the stew, "Not bad Judi."

"Thank you," Judith said, "Once Karol gets his hot chocolate we'll leave you to rest." She placed her hand to Yuri's forehead as he started coughing, "You're so warm, you poor thing. You must really be feeling sick."

"I'm just really tired," Yuri muttered as he took a few more bites of the stew, "Thanks for the stew it was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it," Judith said as Yuri handed her the bowl, "Try to get some rest."

"I will," Yuri said tiredly as he rested against his bed.

"Are you leaving?" Estellise asked as she walked back in the room.

"Yeah," Judith said, "It looks like poor Yuri's about to fall asleep."

"Okay," Estellise said, "Have a good night."

"Don't stay up all night," Yuri warned tiredly, "It's just a cold. I'll be okay."

"I know," Estellise said as she kissed Yuri on the cheek, "Sleep well."

"You too." Yuri mumbled as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Well there it is. I had fun writing this chapter. I love writing arguments between Rita and Raven, Yuri and Flynn and Yuri and Sodia, their personalities just clash magnificently. The little hot chocolate bit was fun to write as well. I hope you liked it and I'll probably write another chapter or two depending on where I go with it. I'll hopefully have that up in a few weeks so keep your eye out for it! Until next time! Ja ne!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	4. Finally on the Mend

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Has it really been nearly seven months since I updated last? Seriously where does the time go? I don't have much to say about this chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or the characters. If I did, Karol's default outfit would be the girly outfit with the small pipe attachment (I'm sorry it's amusing)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Four: Finally on the Mend

_He didn't like where he was or what he was seeing. He was back on the top of the Sword Stair of Zaphias Castle and Estellise was standing in front of him wielding her sword and shield. _

"_Estelle," He called, "What's wrong?"_

"_Kill me…"_

"_No," He called, "I can't do that! Estelle, We're gonna get you back!"_

"_No…you have to kill me…" She said as she charged at him. Her sword was poised ready to attack._

"_Don't do this Estelle…" He gasped as the girl struck him in the side._

"_Kill me," She said as reared back for another strike, "You've killed comrades in the past…you can do it again."_

_He gasped as Lambert, Alphonse and John appeared besides the girl. "No…" He gasped, "I can't…not again…not again…"_

"_Kill us Yuri…" The girl said, "Kill us…before we can kill you…"_

"_No…" Yuri muttered as he raised his sword without commanding his body to do so, "No…no…oh please…no…"He struck down the three dogs, "No…I don't want to…kill you…" He slashed at the girl, "Estelle…"_

"Yuri! Yuri wake up! Come on Yuri! Wake up!"

* * *

Estellise woke up in the middle of the night freezing but there was something else that had brought her out of her slumber. It sounded like someone was moaning the word "no" over and over again. She looked over to the window to make sure it was closed then she looked at Yuri. The twenty-two year old was breathing heavily and almost thrashing around in his bed. Repede was lying besides the dark-haired man in an attempt to both keep him warm and to keep him in his bed.

Estellise carefully placed her hand to the young man's forehead and found that he was much warmer than he had been earlier in the evening. _"His fever must be breaking but…I don't think the temperature in here is good for him."_

"Yuri!" She called as the swordsman cried out, "Yuri wake up!" She exclaimed as she nudged his shoulder, "Come on Yuri, wake up!"

Yuri stirred and slowly opened his dull, stormy gray eyes, "…Estelle…" he mumbled as he shook almost uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" He whispered. Estellise didn't need to know what he had been dreaming about. It was still a touchy subject for the both of them, "I'm just cold…"

"Yuri," Estellise said, "If it's alright with you…I think I'm going to bring you to the castle for the rest of the night. It's too cold in here."

Yuri nodded a bit then burrowed deeper into his thin blankets, "Do whatever…In the end you won't listen to what I tell you anyway."

"I'll be back in a little while," Estellise said softly, "Just hang in there."

"I'm not dying Estelle," Yuri called as loud as he could as Estellise left the room, "I'm just sick."

* * *

Flynn groaned when Sodia burst into his room and woke him up. While he would never admit it, sparring with Yuri had worn him out and he didn't want to be awake yet. It wasn't even the slightest bit light out and therefore far to early, "What do you want?" He mumbled.

"Sir," His red-headed lieutenant called as he sat up, "Lady Estellise is requesting your assistance!"

"Didn't she spend the night with Yuri?" Flynn asked tiredly.

"She did sir," Sodia responded, "Apparently Lowell's condition has worsened and Lady Estellise wants you to bring him to the castle for the rest of the night!"

"I'll be right there!" Flynn called as he flew out of bed and threw some clothes on. He rushed out of his room and met with Estellise, "What's wrong? How's Yuri?"

"I think his fever is breaking," Estellise said, "His temperature seems really high. And his room is so cold it's making it worse."

"Alright," Flynn said as he grabbed a thick blanket, "Let's go."

* * *

Yuri was still awake when Estellise returned with Flynn.

"Yuri," Estellise called softly, "I'm back. We're going to bring you to the castle okay?"

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Yuri asked, "Flynn's gonna force me to go whether I want to or not."

"You can come with us Repede," Flynn said as he covered Yuri with the thick blanket then lifted him from the bed, "I'd forgotten how cold it gets in here. I'm sorry Yuri, I should have let you stay in the castle for the night. This is my fault."

"Flynn you idiot…" Yuri said as he lightly punched Flynn.

"I still forgot how bad you get when your fever breaks."

"Stop it commandant…" Yuri muttered as he punched Flynn again.

"Knock it off Yuri," Flynn warned.

"Does this always happen when Yuri gets sick?" Estellise asked.

"Pretty much," Flynn said, "Yuri can handle a fever pretty well until it breaks. Then once it breaks he's pretty much bedridden until his fever falls completely."

"He caught a cold while we were traveling once and the same thing happened." Estellise said, "We had to stop in Mantaic for two days until Yuri felt well enough to travel again."

"Mantaic must have been tough on him," Flynn said, "Yuri's not a fan of the heat."

"I can still hear you, Commandant," Yuri muttered then he started coughing violently.

"Stop talking Yuri," Flynn said, "We should hurry. The cold air can't be good for him." Yuri coughed for several more minutes and Flynn sighed, "I think I'm going to have the castle's doctor take a look at you Yuri."

"Dammit…Flynn…" Yuri coughed.

"Yuri," Flynn said as Yuri stopped coughing, "You could have something worse than a cold. Humor me just for once."

Yuri sighed then started coughing again, "Only if I don't have to stay in the castle's infirmary." He said once the coughing fit ended.

"He can stay in my room," Estellise said, "He can use the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. How's that?"

"Fine," Yuri muttered as they reached the castle.

"Lady Estellise," Flynn said as they entered the princess's room, "Will you run and get the doctor?"

"Okay," Estellise called as she ran off towards the infirmary.

"You just couldn't let it go could you commandant?" Yuri asked as they entered Estellise's room.

"Yuri," Flynn sighed as he carefully placed his friend on the bed, "I just want to make sure you don't have something worse than just a cold…I don't want you to develop pneumonia again…you nearly died that time…"

"Oh yeah…" Yuri muttered, "I forgot about that. But then again…I don't really remember that…"

"Like I said Yuri," Flynn said, "You nearly died. It started out as just a cold but you wouldn't rest like Hanks and the others wanted you to…and you got sicker. You were unconscious for most of it and when you were awake you were in severe pain and you wouldn't stay awake for long…Then we got lucky…thanks you a festival, a noble doctor from another town had to stay at the inn and agreed to treat you for almost nothing."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"The woman said that she couldn't bear to watch a child suffer," Flynn said, "She also said that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she just let a child die."

"How did they pay her in the end?" Yuri asked tiredly, "Hanks and the others don't have much money."

"She really wouldn't accept any sort of payment from any of us," Flynn said, "Finally agreed to getting free meals and lodging while she was here. She even turned down the ten gald you tried to give her at one point."

"I tried to give her money?"

"You were still pretty sick when that happened," Flynn said, "I don't even think you knew what you were doing."

"I see…" Yuri murmured as he started coughing again.

"Flynn," Estellise called as she entered her room, "Is Yuri still awake?"

"Yeah," Yuri answered as he started coughing again, "Just because the Commandant talked my freaking ear off."

"My, that cough does sound bad," The doctor said as she entered the room after Estellise. She walked up to the bed and placed her hand to Yuri's forehead, "That's quite the fever you have as well. So what seems to be the problem?"

"I told them that it was just a cold but they wouldn't listen to me," Yuri said.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," The woman said as she placed a stethoscope to Yuri's chest, "I once saw a young boy nearly die because he wouldn't let a cold get better. Take a deep breath for me." Yuri did what he was told and the woman nodded, "It sounds like you have a touch of bronchitis."

"A touch of what?" Yuri asked.

"Bronchitis," Estellise repeated, "A virus that causes inflammation of the main airways in the lungs. Symptoms include fatigue, low-grade fever…"

"Estelle please," Yuri said as he shut his eyes, "I'm in no mood for a health lesson right now."

"Here," The doctor said as she handed Yuri a cup of odd smelling liquid, "Drink this."

"What is it?" Yuri asked as he cautiously took the glass.

"It's a medicine to help the cough," The doctor said.

"Do I have to drink it?" Yuri asked as he sniffed it a bit.

"Yes you do," Flynn said, "I don't want you to develop pneumonia again."

"Fine," Yuri said. He drank the contents of the cup and grimaced, "Ugh…that's disgusting…Do you have anything better tasting?"

"I'm afraid not," The doctor said, "But don't worry, you'll only have to take it one more time."

"Are there any side-effects we should know about?" Flynn asked.

"Just a bit of drowsiness," The doctor said, "I'll give him the second dose tomorrow night. I'm pretty sure his fever will be down by tomorrow so don't keep him cooped up in bed all day. A little bit of exercise will do him some good. However take it easy. It isn't going to take much to throw you into a coughing fit and the medicine for that tastes even worse than the one I just gave you."

"You hear that Flynn?" Yuri asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest, "I'm not gonna stay in bed tomorrow if I don't want to."

"Thank you doctor," Flynn said ignoring Yuri, "We'll make sure Yuri doesn't do anything crazy tomorrow."

"Yuri…" The doctor muttered as she looked like she was remembering something, "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Lowell would it?"

"My last name is Lowell," Yuri said, "Why?"

"I thought you looked familiar," The woman said, "I treated you for pneumonia that time years ago. I'm not sure you can remember it. You were just about on your deathbed. You tried to give me ten gald when you started to feel better."

"Flynn told me," Yuri said as he yawned.

"Wait," Flynn said, "You were the one who saved Yuri's life that time?"

"I was," The woman said, "None of the other doctors in the Capital would treat you just because you were poor. I believe that as a doctor, you shouldn't deprive anyone of treatment regardless of social status or financial situations, especially a child. I wasn't about to deprive a dying boy from the medicine that would save his life. In the end, I was in Zaphias nearly two weeks longer than I was supposed to but it was worth being able to see you run around and play."

"Is it too late to say thanks?" Yuri asked tiredly as he rested again the pillows.

"No, it's not," The woman said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Yuri muttered as he shut his eyes, "For saving my life when I was a kid…"

"You're welcome Yuri-kun," The woman said, "Now get some sleep."

Yuri nodded then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Karol was rather surprised when he saw Estellise in the dining hall the next morning.

"Good morning Karol," The pink haired woman greeted.

"Good morning Estelle," Karol responded, "I thought you stayed with Yuri last night."

"I did," Estellise said, "But Yuri got worse in the middle of the night so Flynn and I brought him here. He's still asleep right now but I'm pretty sure his fever is down."

"That's good," Karol said, "So Yuri got worse in the middle of the night?"

"His fever started breaking and his room got so cold that I thought it would be best to have him rest in the castle until his fever fell," Estellise said, "We had the castle's lead doctor examine him last night and Yuri has bronchitis."

"Yikes," Karol said, "So it's worse than that time in Mantaic then. Did he complain about having to take medicine?"

"He did," Estellise said, "Thankfully he was too tired to fight us about it. Flynn and I got him to take the medicine without a fuss."

"That's good," Karol said, "At least he'll start feeling better soon. And it's a really good thing we took this week off. It would have been really bad if this happened while we were traveling."

"It would have been like that time in Mantaic only much worse," Estellise said, "Because this time he ended up needing a doctor."

"Is Flynn watching Yuri?" Karol asked.

"He should be," Estellise said, "He told me to get something to eat."

"When he wakes up tell him that I hope he's feeling better."

"I will."

* * *

Yuri sighed as he stared at the ceiling in Estellise's room. He was thinking about the dream he had had before he had been woken up. His battle with Estellise had been one of the hardest battles he had been in. The high concentration of aer on top of trying to defend the girl's uncharacteristically aggressive attack style had completely drained him. Estellise might have been a princess but she was quite skilled with both a sword and magic and with that bastard of a commandant controlling her during that time, the girl was just about lethal.

He sighed as he remembered that Estellise was almost the second person to defeat him in a battle. While he did his best to hit her only with the backside of his blade, she had no such intentions. He had been hit countless times by the edge of her blade or her powerful artes. And he remembered coming dangerously close to blacking out several times during the battle.

The only thing that had saved him was the keepsake that Estellise had nearly thrown away months before at Mantaic. Towards the end of the battle it had fallen out of his pocket just when he thought that the other members of his group were going to have to witness his death at Estellise's hands. Seeing her mother's memento had been enough to snap Estellise out of the control spell long enough for them to break Alexei's hold on her.

After the battle, he had managed to welcome Estellise back before losing consciousness and remaining unconscious for nearly two days.

"Oh, you're awake," Estellise's voice called, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Estelle…" He muttered, "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," She said as she placed her hand on his forehead, "I just came back from breakfast. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Yuri responded, "Sodia burst in here not too long ago yelling something about monsters near the edge of the city or whatnot and she woke me up."

"I see," Estellise responded, "How are you feeling today? You don't seem to have a fever anymore."

"I'm alright," Yuri said, "I'm still kinda tired and I want to get rid of this cold already."

"You have to let it run its course," Estellise said, "But it's good that you're feeling better. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Yuri said, "I wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat."

"Okay," Estellise said, "Do you want me to go get you something or do you want to head down to the dining hall?"

"I guess I'll eat in the dining hall," Yuri said, "I need to stretch my legs a bit and walk around."

"Sounds good," Estellise said as Yuri sat up, "But before we go down to the dining hall the head doctor wants to give you a quick check up."

"Do I _have _to?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sorry Yuri," Estellise said, "But Flynn told me to make sure you visited the doctor this morning. We can go before or after breakfast if you would like."

"Dammit," Yuri swore, "He _would _do that…fine. I guess I'll go before breakfast."

"I'm really sorry Yuri," Estellise said as they left her room, "Flynn just wants to make sure you're alright."

"I know he does," Yuri said, "But he's a pain in the ass. I _am _capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure he knows that you are capable of taking care of yourself," Estellise said, "He just doesn't want to see you get really sick again."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

"Ah, you're looking well this morning Yuri-kun," The head doctor greeted as Yuri and Estellise walked into the infirmary, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Yuri responded as he coughed a bit.

"Your cough is sounding better too," She said, "Sit down on the bed and I'll try to make this quick." She placed her hand to Yuri's forehead, "You feel cool but we're still going to check your temperature just to be safe." She handed Yuri a thermometer and a few minutes later she took it from him, "Thirty-six point eight degrees. You're definitely on the mend," She said as she placed a stethoscope to Yuri's chest, "Your breathing sounds better than it did last night as well."

"Does that mean that I won't have to take the medicine tonight?" Yuri asked enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry Yuri-kun," The woman said, "You'll still have to take the second dose tonight."

"Dammit," Yuri moaned, "That stuff was nasty!"

"Don't worry," The woman said, "I doubt you'll have to take it a third time."

"That's good."

"Alright Yuri-kun," The doctor said, "You're free to go."

"Thank you doctor," Yuri said as he stood up.

"You're very welcome Yuri-kun," The woman said, "Take care of yourself now."

"I will," Yuri said as he left the infirmary.

"YURI LOWELL!"

"Man, what the hell did I do this time?" Yuri asked as he was greeted by a very angry Sodia, "I've been awake for what twenty minutes? How the hell did I manage to piss you off in that amount of time?"

"Commander Flynn has fallen ill," Sodia exclaimed furiously pointing her finger at Yuri, "He's experiencing the same exact symptoms that you were! You made him sick you bastard!"

* * *

So Flynn came down with what Yuri had. And Sodia's out for Yuri's blood. What's going to happen now? At least Yuri is finally feeling better…for good this time I promise. I'll torture someone else for a while. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be after this but I'll figure it out as I go along. So until next time! See ya!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


End file.
